The Lucky One
by zirashadow
Summary: Being stuck in the fedual era for the past 3 years has made kagome grow up in more ways than one. When Inuyasha goes missing what is she supose to do? Go find Sesshomaru thats what! sesshomaruxkagome
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Why?

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters I am writing about, I own nadda

It was a warm day in the feudal era; the heat index was blazing down upon the group. Sango and Miroku were extremely warm since they were in a kimono. Kagome wasn't as hot, thanks to the wonderful clothing of the future. Though she wished the rest of the group would try some as well. These hot summer days wouldn't be so gruesome if they had some breathing room. Inuyasha normally doesn't get warm. He seems to think since he's part demon he isn't as weak as normal humans. Though I know he is lying because I watch closely sometimes, mainly out of boredom, but I have seen beads of sweat run down his forehead. So I guess his pride is keeping him from showing he is just as hot as the rest of us. I did bring some future clothing for them to try on for the summer a long time ago and they still refuse to wear them, It was kind of insulting.

Sometimes I feel sorry for the hanyou, he feels as though he has to have such a rough exterior so that he seems tough, but the group knows him very well, we know he puts up a show but on the inside he is just as vulnerable as the rest of us and even has a tender heart. Thought we all know better than to say anything about it, he would just puff out his chest and say we all are just crazy and our brain are just being melted by the sun since were so weak. I almost giggle at the thought of him trying to defend his manliness.

I have been in the feudal era for about 3 years now. I miss my family dearly but I don't belong there anymore. This time is where I feel the most at peace within myself. My friends back in the future couldn't relate to me anymore. I was just too different than the 15 year old girl that first fell down the well. I had become in a sense a wise woman, an old soul wondering around with her friends, defeating rouge demons.

Naraku has been defeated and the time period is now rebuilding and connecting with one another. He had ruined so much and caused some much fear and disarray, I thought it would take decades before the people of this time period would ever feel as safe as they once did. I mean living in a world with a bunch of monsters isn't as safe as id hoped but Naraku had stolen almost all the hope in the four regions. But to my surprise it had been almost two years for all to come back from being cowards. I feel bad for the humans sometimes. Being so low on the food chain, in the future we are top dog, nothing in the world really can kill us besides our own machines and some of the predators that have developed after the demons apparently died out or went into hiding. I haven't sensed any so far, but sometimes I'd walk down the street and feel eyes upon me, like they know that I am a miko of great power and fear that they will be figured out.

But they don't know me very well or maybe they do, everyone knows of the dark haired girl that traveled with the famous half demon Inuyasha who defeated the evil spider that threated to take over the world. A miko who took in a demon child, who holds no grudge against all demons that cross her path. To them she was a freak almost, being so abnormal about everything. She used to wear her school uniform but she started to notice how the males of every village gave her lusty looks and it creped her out to no end. So she decided to change her outfit, she now wore and miko attire, but it wasn't traditional. She hated the traditional miko attire, she looked too much like kikyou in some ways and she wanted to be her own person. She still wears some future clothing at times but only when they aren't around people. She changes into the mike attire when they were close to a village.

Her attire was on a different color scale, she was dressed in a white top and black bottoms, her hair was put up in ponytail. Her hair was much longer than before, almost as long as Sesshoumarus. She couldn't bear to cut it; her mother had always said she would look beautiful with long hair. So now she keeps in long, in memory of her mother and the family she had to leave behind. I was kind of hoping to settle down before I became too old. I am 18 now and I still haven't found anyone who will take me as their wife. Back in these days I should have had a husband around the age of 14, so it looks kind of bad being so old, no one wants to marry a woman to old since they didn't live very long half the time. I was hoping inuyasha would ask me but ever since I came back he has been acting weird. Like he isn't happy that I am back for good and I couldn't figure out why. I mean as I grew older I started to mature, my face now looked nothing like Kikyou, my eyes even changed color, it's kind of strange really, the more time I stayed in the feudal era the more they began to change. They were now an ice blue, with hints of green within them; they were strange among the rest of the humans I have come across. And I get stares for them, people sometimes say I am a witch since I am so different, but I just shake it off. I couldn't let everything everyone says to me hurt my feelings, or id be a bloody wreck. And all these years will inuyasha has hardened my heart to insults, since he is the master in that area.

Though my heart was still forgiving, but sometimes I feel my heart stagger in between forgiveness and bitterness. I know I am still a good person, but sometimes I feel so underappreciated and used. He never says thank you for anything I do for him, and always finds something to complain about. I can't ever seem to make him happy, and I don't know why. I am always by his side and I take all the bull crap and the attitudes an insults but he won't stop. It's like he is punishing me for coming back to the feudal era…like he would have rather have me there instead of here…but it is too late to go back now… the well is closed and no matter how many times I try and jump in… it just never works. And it kills me on the inside…I mean I love him…I want him to be happy I am here…and I feel so unwanted…like it's a curse that I am here…. I wish I knew what to do sometimes. Shippou, Sango, and Miroku are happy that I am here, heck even kirara is happy I am here. But it's just him that has the problem with me….

One day I even asked him what I had done wrong…and he just keh'd and said I didn't know what I was talking about and to stop asking such stupid questions…I was so angry that I sat him for the first time in months. And I gotta tell ya, it felt great to see him kiss the dirt again…but my amusement was short lived, once he pulled himself out of the crater I made for him he ran off and I haven't seen him since…. I want to tell him I'm sorry but I can't find him…it's like he just went poof and now he's just gone…and it's all my fault. I wait up all night to see if he has returned yet…it's been a how week, if I counted the day's right…and he's still missing. Sometimes I think the worst has happened to him and that I got him killed or worse all because I lost my temper. I never was good at keeping it in check when it came to him and his antics. I am starting to get desperate really…and I have come to a decision. If he doesn't come back tonight I am going to the western lands and beg the assistance of his brother…Sesshomaru…I know I shouldn't but somehow Inuyasha has masked his aura, and I can't feel him anymore…I never knew he could mask his aura…but he could also…god forbid…but he could be dead…because if he knew how to mask his aura all this time…then why use it now? There had to be an explanation… and since I couldn't smell his sent like other demons could I needed help. I mean Shippou might me a full demon but he is just a child, and his senses aren't as developed as a full grown demon was.

It was starting to get dark out again, and the group had settled down for the night, Miroku went to go catch fish and Sango went to get fire wood. And me and Shippou when for a bath, he had climbed up a tree and gotten sap all over him somehow, so I took him to a hot spring to wash him up for dinner. Once we were done we headed back to camp, were I found Sango and Miroku already cooking the fish and had gotten the fire running. "Guys I am so sorry! I was supposed to do all of this…it's just that Shippou had so much sap In his hair I had to wash it five times" I said sadly, I hated it went I couldn't contribute to stuff like this in the group, I was already a burden since I still wasn't full trained but I have been working on it. Kaede and I have been working on my skills, and she says that I have improved greatly and I every time I do something better than before I can feel my pride swell for myself, because I have always been weak amongst the others, always being the one who needed rescuing, but not anymore, I am going to get strong, so that my group…my friends….are proud of me and what I am becoming, a warrior miko. There hasn't been a miko strong enough to be considered a warrior miko since Midoriko. Me and kaede have been thinking for a while, and we have come to a understanding that I am not Kikyous reincarnation, because If I had been than I would be only as strong as she had been, and even though she was strong I am considerably stronger. If I was her reincarnation, my power should only surpass hers by a little if not at all. In a way I was relieved that I wasn't her reincarnation…it turns out we only look alike because since she burned the shikon no tama with her body, the jewel took in here essence and transferred it to in a way, but I only look like her when I was younger. We believe Kikyous essence was only a temporary thing, now I was looking like Midoriko. I think the shikon did this so that it looked like I was Kikyous reincarnation so that I had a better chance of survival. I think that if I looked a lot like Midoriko the whole time, more demons would try and destroy me because I am the greatest weapon against them. So I the shikon took Kikyous essence in a hopeful prayer that I could live long enough to complete my mission, to release Midoriko from her prison and to gain the other half of my power. So that I can become the Miko warrior I've been working so hard to be.

Sometimes I think Inuyasha was upset that I didn't look like his dead first love anymore…like I was the only thing he had that was her…in a way…. And it made me angry to think that he only kept me around because I looked like her in some way. But I hope I am wrong somehow…like somehow he cares about me for me and not because of her.

After we ate, everyone had started to go to sleep, but I stayed awake as long as I could, waiting for him to come back. And to my dismay he hadn't again. So I went to sleep with the plan to go to the western lands and beg Sesshomaru for help.

The sun slowly rose that morning, it was cool and the smell of the spring air felt strong. I sat up and began to dress myself. I waited for the others to wake up before I headed out. One by one they stirred. When I felt as though everyone was awake, I decided it was now or never. "Today I am leaving to the western lands" I spoke with an even voice. They all stopped what they were doing and look at me with confusion. Sango was the first to speak "Why on earth would you want to go their? That's Sesshomarus lands, there's no telling what he'll do to you if he finds you there!" she said quickly, her voice filled with panic and concern. I understood her worry because I was just as worried about the outcome of the meeting with Sesshomaru might lead to. We all know he isn't the nicest demon in the world but he does have some honor and I don't believe he will kill me as long as I play my cards right. Shippous voice ripped me out of my own thoughts "Kagome! You can't go there! Who's going to protect you if Sesshomaru isn't in a friendly mood…or is in the mood for talking?" his little eyes grew huge and began to water, he must be thinking about me dying by the hand of the demon lord. But I have faith in the fact that I can change his mind about killing me since I pose no threat to someone as powerful as he. I may be getting powerful but until I can get there I won't give myself a huge ego boost.

I reached out to him, to try and comfort him. He threw his arm around her neck and whimpered into her cheek. I make him look at me and say "Sweetie it's okay, Sesshomaru may be a jerk but he is honorable, he won't become hostile as long as I show him the respect that he believe he is in titled to, I would never do anything that would take me away from you, I love you too much for that, okay?" I say in a gentle manner. Shippou looks at me with tearful eyes and sobs "I love you mama…" into my shirt. I pat his back to sooth him, I lay him on my lap and let him sleep a bit. Miroku looks at me and says softly to not wake the sleeping kit "Are you sure you want to do this, its dangerous, you may not come back alive, think about Shippou Lady kagome" his eyes pleading in a way, I knew they would pull that one, and to be honest I am doing this for Shippou, I need Inuyahas help to take care of the group, but she wasn't very strong. Miroku and Sango are strong but we need Inuyashas strength to help out when a demon attacks us. We are all vulnerable without him here to back us up. "Without the Hanyou we are not as strong as we are when we have him here, if a powerful demon were to come and attack we wouldn't make it, we are all just human, we don't have the power of his sword to pick up the slack, he is our leader, he should be here with us and I fear for his well-being because he's never been gone this long…please let me go find him…." My eyes drop to the grass, tears began to form but I hold them back bitterly…I hate to show weakness…she need to control her emotions or she won't become any stronger and will forever be the burden they have to share. She whips her eyes and looked at the group, she was determined to do this and they all knew it.

Sango looked at her friend with pity…she knew the Kagome was hurting greatly because the half breed was missing. Sango knew her sister loved him…didn't know how she could but she does. "Okay…I'll let you go…but promise not to go getting yourself killed…we all need you to come back…and when you find Inuyasha give him a good sitting for me because when he gets back I am going to kick his dog butt all around camp." She said with a small giggle, Kagome face lit up and she smiled at me. I knew I had to let her go even if I was going to be worried sick about her. She wants to go by herself because she thinks that if she was the one to ask Sesshomaru for help she may be able to get him to do it, she has a secret weapon she says. I am kind of worried about what that might be or if she's going to be in overhead, this is a demon lord, they were as powerful as a demon could get without the shikons power. So whatever she thinks she got better work because not many have the guts to request a favor of a demon lord and live to tell the tale of it.

I watched her remove Shippou from her lap, and gently wake him up. She told him to be strong for her and that he was the man of camp now. That he needs to stay here with me and Miroku so that if there was an attack he was there to keep them safe. He puffed out his chest and said proudly "I'll do my best mama, I'll take care of everyone while you're gone, I'll make you proud." It was kind of cute how she made him feel so brave. She gathered her things and bare them farewell for now. I knew I would see her again, Kagome was a strong woman, and everyone underestimates her. Well she is about to prove to everyone that she is a warrior and she isn't going to take disrespect anymore by the foes they would encounter. In the past three years, she has felt the rising levels of power that she was generating. Each year it doubled and she was pretty sure that Kagome was going to become the strongest miko to ever walk this planet. She was proud of her friend and supported her in anything she thought was right.

I watched my best friend walk away and slowly disappear from sight. Shippou let out some tears but soon whipped them away. I knew he would keep his promise to Kagome the best he could, the kit loved her more than anyone and she wondered if her children would love her like Shippou loves Kagome. I look at Miroku and he puts his hand on my shoulder and I lean into him. "I have faith that Lady Kagome will come back to us in one piece." He said gently into my ear, I sighed and prayed that he was right, that I would see my sister come back alive. Only time would tell.

Kagome had been walking for hours it seemed. It was very lonely to travel on your own; she soon realized how much she loved traveling with her friends. They would talk the whole time when they would walk to long destinations. It was comforting to have them there, and she wished she had there company. But she knew she had to do this on her own. She had something to prove…to herself and others.

It was past noon and she began to grow tiered of walking in the heat. She found a stream nearby with some trees for shade. She puts her stuff under a tree. She opened her sack and pulled out her bathing suit. She hated wearing this sometimes when there where men around she felt so exposed to their stares, it was like they were eye raping her, it made her feel sick to her stomach. After emerging from the bushes she was changing behind and walked toward the water. She was sweaty and her hair was beginning to become damp, she felt just plain gross. She wanted a bath but at the moment it was too early in the day still and you never know who will be walking by at this time. People don't normally travel at night because of the fear of the demons that roam around at night. So taking baths then was the best because no one would peep in on her.

She puts one toe in to test the water, it wasn't freezing but it wasn't hot, perfect in her opinion. She begins to slowly make her way into the water, relaxing into its temperature. As she gets to the middle of the stream, she realizes that it was actually pretty deep in the middle. She dives under the water and just sits there until her lungs begin to burn with the need for air. She resurfaces and begins to float on her back, losing herself into the serene feeling of just lying there in the calm waters. She closes her eyes; the yellow of the sun still shines on her eye lids. She sighs in contentment, wishing that everyday could feel this soothing…that life and love could feel this simple and calm. She opens her eyes when a cloud blocks the sun away, switching herself from floating back to swimming. She reaches the shore and dries herself off with her lone towel that she kept from her home in the future…she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. For the first couple of weeks it smelled like her old home…and her mother's shampoos…she missed those scents…as a child her mother's scent was the one thing that could calm her down…. Now the towel just smelled of the wilderness…it almost pained her to know that she will never be able to smell her mother's scent ever again…that she was going to slowly forget the way she looked and how her home was set up…. But she chose this life…she chose the path she had to walk 3 years ago. She shouldn't regret the decision for it was her destiny to stay here. Fate had drug her here in the first place and she knew that there were things that needed to be done still. Something in the back of mind and lingered on the edge of her senses, warned her of something that was to come…or maybe it wasn't a warning but just a gentle wisp that something that was supposed to be…will be…if that even makes sense.

Sometimes the stories that gramps used to tell me, slink around in my mind sometimes. I remember when me and souta were younger we would beg him to tell us stories before bed. Sometimes we both would fall asleep on the coach and he would pick us up and take us back to our beds. I really miss them sometimes, but in my heart I know that they are just fine. I know they miss me too, which makes me feel less lonely.

I finished dressing after breaking out of my own thoughts. One more bad thing about traveling on your own, you're stuck with just yourself and your own thoughts. Well either way it sucks and I wish I had taken Kirara with me. I sigh to myself again; trying to stay optimistic was really hard when you're on your own. Maybe I can have some me time, evaluate my feeling and to make sense about all that has happened.

The sun was starting to set when I finally decided it was time to set up came. I walk a while to find the stream again. After catching a fish or two, she cleaned them and put them against the fire. I stared at the fire, letting the flames hold my troubled stare. I put a barrier around me so that if any trouble came around id be at least kind of protected enough to asses my situation before I attack.

I rest my head on my knees and try to relax against the tree behind me. My heart was heavy with emotions I couldn't fight away. I love the Hanyou very much…I want for us to have a try…I want to try and make him happy in a more tender way…but I can't seem to grab his attention. Was I just not enough woman for him or something? What about Kikyou was so much more appealing than me? Is she more a woman than me? Does her cold attitude really attract his heart so much? Why couldn't my kindness and acceptance warm his heart to me? Am I really that much uglier than her? Am I just to plain and bossy? It breaks my heart when he still goes to her…. When the Shikon was destroyed she came back. We don't know why but she just showed up and was human. And Inuyasha almost had a heart attack I think. But for some reason she refused his advances to her. The Hanyou was devastated at first but soon he was going after her every day at night. I guess he is trying to get her to love him again. I was afraid of that the most…him dying didn't even feel this bad….and I felt pretty horrible about the death part…so if only you could imagine the pain I went through thinking he was dead?

But another thing that I don't understand is why he has been gone for so long for? I don't see how me sitting him once would cause him to not come back for a whole week. I mean we've had some fights and normally he's right back to camp doing all the things that still annoy me. What makes this one time so different than the others. And I can't sense his aura anymore, which has never happened before. Who just starts masking there aura out of now where and has never mentioned having that ability makes my nervous wana jump out of me. Nothing feels right about this situation. That why Sesshomaru will be the best tool I have in finding Inuyasha. The half demon would never suspect me to go find Sesshomaru for help and he knows Shippou wouldn't be able to sniff him out. The way I see things right now is that he planned this who thing. Inuyashas behavior toward me has been strange for the last three years. But the question is…is why now? All of this thinking was giving her a headache.

She eats one fish and store the other one for tomorrow for a snack. I roll my old torn up sleeping bag and prepare myself for bed. I sit down into the lotus position and expands her aura across the forest, searching for a hot spring to bath at. There was on about five miles ahead and I inwardly sigh to myself. I really didn't want to walk that far for a bath, but I'm dirty and sweaty from the rest of the day. I had to make a fast decision considering she felt a couple of miner demon auras roaming these woods. I decided that I'll take the chances of fighting a demon for a bath, I'm not guna let some dumb demon get in the way of me and my bath because I am so not in the mood for retardation.

**Review please, this my first story so please be gentle if you don't like it that you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru

The walk to the bath wasn't has rough as I had originally thought I was going to be. I ended up running into a couple of minor demons which wasn't too hard for me to take care of. With my training I found that I can put up a small barrier around my person that was pumped with purification powers. So that when a demon tried to attack me they would be purified the moment they touch the barrier. It came in handy when you were fighting with the minor demons who only have kill on their minds, so when they attacked it wasn't with skill, it was just will blind rage.

I was in the middle of soaking my hair when I sensed an aura that was extremely powerful coming. It was pretty far away but I can tell it was Sesshomaru. He was in no rush to get to me; I guess he must have sensed me and realized I wasn't with my friends. I guess he is curious to see why I am all alone and unprotected. The last time he saw me I was still extremely under trained. So he must still think I am still as weak as I once had been. I don't let my aura out a lot because I noticed that demons will come more often to try and fight me. Saying that I was the perfect female they could mate with and have strong offspring. I don't know much about mating or what that even is, but I understood that kid part and that did NOT sit well with me! Like I was going to let them take my special gift away from me and give them some horrible deformed offspring. No way was I that stupid, so I keep my aura under a tight control.

I finish washing and begin to walk back to the camp I had set up. Walking through the barrier that I had set up here before I left so none of my things could get stolen. Another great power I had found that I had was the ability to put a barrier without being in it to protect things. I even had the ability to make illusion that confused people. The one I put up was a barrier that mimicked the surrounding I was in before I had my stuff all scattered around, so that if anyone came by they would see only a clearing and nothing more. I thought it was really fascinating in general. It made me feel powerful but I knew that I wasn't strong enough yet to fool someone such as a Demon lord like Sesshomaru. So I decided to give myself a rest, and just wait for him to come to me instead. So she fell into a deep sleep, knowing that once Sesshomaru got here; she would have to travel once more…where she didn't know but she was willing to anywhere to get some answers she believed she deserved at least.

Sesshomarus POV

I had decided that I was time to patrol my land again. I was good to keep your scent fresh out there so that any of the lower class creatures who thought it was a good idea to cross over into my lands would think twice. I do not give chances to leave my land; if you are uninvited then your life was mine to take. I don't show mercy to creatures that have no sense, who are controlled by their beasts and are driven to kill carelessly.

I was almost done when I smelled the scent of the young Miko that travels with my idiot half-brother. But I do not smell her with anyone out of her group. Which is odd, I find myself wanting to go see for myself why she isn't with my brother. But why should I care? I haven't seen the Miko in years, why should I concern myself with her well-being? But my beast was reacting to something, telling me I need to go to her. That she needs my help, I do not know why he is becoming so riled up by this. I have better things to do then go after some human. But something is calling me to her, and I wish to find out what it is that I am needed for. It better be good, because I will not be dragged around looking for something like I had with the vermin Naraku.

I start to walk in the direction the Miko was at, I can sense that she isn't moving. Though I don't see why she should be since it is late in the dark hours, she is most likely to be asleep. I make my walk slow; I don't feel the need to hurry to her. I will reach her by the time the sun begins to rise.

Though I do find myself stumped by the fact she is all alone. Did something happen to her friends? Or had my idiot brother done something to her to have fled the group? These were questions I knew I'd only get answered once I reached her, but I couldn't help but feel confused and that was one emotion I hated was confusion. I consider my knowledge of things to be quiet extensive considering living for such a long time. So being confused was something he wasn't used to feeling.

Though I have to say the Miko seems to have the knowledge of things that I have never heard of. And since I have never heard of it I find myself wondering if the Miko was sane. I have lived for centuries and not once have I heard of anything she had spoken of. But the Miko was a strange creature. Her indecent clothing made her look like a harlot, but she was so innocent. I could smell her purity, which made me question to why she wore such revealing clothing? Her manner of speaking was even different than anything he had heard of as well.

Maybe meeting her won't be as horrible as he thought. He could get some answers from her for once. He always had been intrigued by her since the time they first met in his father's tomb. I have a feeling this greeting between us will be interesting indeed.

Kagomes POV

I woke up before the sun had popped up behind the hills. Which wasn't normal for her, but then she felt the overwhelming aura of Sesshomaru. Her powers much have sensed his presence near and woke her up to prepare for a fight or not. He wasn't upon her yet, so she had time to dress in her Miko grab.

Once she was dressed she pulled out the fish she had stored and began to munch on it while patiently waiting for him to make his appearance.

As she was about to finish the fish, she saw a glint of silver in the distance, the sun had finally risen. And he was making his way to her slowly. She sat there and panicked for a moment, afraid that this could be her last day on earth, but something broke through panic and kept telling her that he wasn't going to killer her. That everything was going to be just fine.

He was finally upon her and at first he just stared at her. And to be honest I don't think he recognized me. I did look different than I had three years ago. I was the first to speak "hello Lord Sesshomaru, I am glad you came to find me, because I was on my way to find you" I said in a respectful tone, knowing some demon etiquette.

He looks at me for several moments before he spoke. "Why is it that you were looking for me Miko?" he said in a cold tone, I almost flinch at his tone but I held it back. I finally said "I require your assistance My Lord" I stood up and look him square in the eye. His eyes held no emotion but they did widen at my request. He glares at me and says "And why should I help a human like you? What could you possibly to do for me?" his eyes grew angry and I felt my heart jump. I quickly said "I can restore your arm for you".

His glare fades and his eye flash with an emotion I couldn't read, mainly because it was only there for a moment. We stared at each other for several long moments, feeling the size of an ant but not showing it in my face, in a small hope that my confidence will help me survive this encounter.

Sesshomaru POV

After a long nights walk I finally reach the Miko's camp. I strolled up to her with ease, but at first I hadn't recognized her. Her hair was longer and had a shine to that, it even glinted blue. Her eyes were so different know, and she wore a Miko grab. I was having a hard time believing this was the Miko I had fought side by side with to destroy the spider Hanyou.

Her voice was richer now, her vocal chords synchronizing in a haunting melody that soothed my beast.

As she asked me for my assistance I grew angry, haven been dragged here to be asked such a ridiculous thing. She had nothing to offer to me in return for my services nor did I even want to add the human in anything. Rin was enough trouble for me and this wench was more trouble than she was worth. Having seen her skill…well if you could call it that anyway, I would be saving her most the time throughout whatever she needed from me.

The moment she said she could restore my arm I was instantly intrigued by this. Is she no desperate to have my assistance to restore me my arm? Does she not realize by doing this I would be at full strength again? I could destroy her group even now with only one arm but with two…it wouldn't be a challenge.

But I was a tempting …to not have to be called weak because I lost one arm…to not have to fight lower level demons for my land because there are rumor that I can no longer can protect my lands. Her offer was becoming a real consideration.

I look at the Miko and said "If you are successful in restoring my arm, I will assist you in any request". Her first reaction was complete shock but as soon as that emotion ran across her eyes, she smiled warmly at me…and for some reason I felt pride in making her happy. I mentally shake myself for feeling too warm about her smile.

She finally says "well than let's get started shall we?" her smile gets bigger as she stands up. And for a moment I don't mind that she's a human…her smile was welcoming and I could feel myself being drawn in…and I could find myself feeling the least bit disgusted with myself. Whatever was about to happen, I welcome the challenge.

**HELLO EVERYONE, sorry or the long wait, I just been busy and just so no one gets confused sesshomaru didn't get his weapon in my story. I felt that It would be too easy to put it in so I just took it out lol hope I did well, sorry if sesshomaru in a litte occ**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Quest Begins

**Thanks for everyone for the reviews :} keep them coming okay!**

I lead Sesshomaru to a stream nearby, since I have never restored an arm before I have no idea if it was going to get messy or not, so being next to water what the most logical thing I could quickly come up with.

He was very quiet and I mean so quiet that I couldn't hear is own footsteps beside me! I felt so insignificant compared to him. Even if I have been training, he has been training for hundreds of years. Out of every battle style she had encounter, Sesshomarus style was by far the most graceful and fluid. There was a certain kind of beauty in it that made it hard not to watch.

"Sesshomaru I need to take of your upper garments, I need to touch you for this to work, when my power begins to mix with yours you need to calm your beast because he will mostly think your being purified, please do not try to overpower my power or I might hurt you severally and I would like to minimize those chances please" I spoke kindly to him, trying not to sound so commanding so I wouldn't upset him.

He raises his eye brow and says "You cannot harm me Miko, your power isn't a potent as you believe" his cold voice sent a shiver down her spine. It was almost thrilling knowing that she was going to surprise him greatly when all of this is said and done he will see her with more respect. After he took off his upper garment she got a good look at his body. And to her excitement/dumb luck he was in great shape, her face started blush but I fought it down, I couldn't let him know his appearance has an effect on me. And then I remembered his snotty comment which made me forget about his state of undress.

I look at him and its harm for me to contain my smirk at his ignorance of me. I pull him into the stream, and I reach out to touch his nub, I had a feeling of guilt upon touching it, knowing it was my fault as to why it was cut off. I finally gain my voice "Are you ready?" he looks at me and says "Yes".

I unleash my aura and power I had been suppressing, Sesshomarus eyes widen ever so slightly, realizing he had underestimated greatly. I push my power into him and reach all of his tissues and nerve endings and began to envision what Sesshomarus old arm had looked like. Slowly but surely his tissues began to shape and nerve endings coming to life, his bone manifested and was being covered by the new tissues. The whole process was very fast and soon his arm was completely back. Same skin color and strips on the wrist, I feel myself swell with pride for myself.

Sesshomaru starts to examine his arm and grin at it. He look at me and says "It turns out that I have underestimated you little Miko. You are far more powerful than you were three years ago; tell me Miko how is it that you are more powerful than the great Midioriko? You are but kikyos reincarnation; your power should have never reached such a level. What are you Miko?" I look at him and sigh; I knew this question was coming. I started to walk back to the shore to dry off, Sesshomaru followed close behind. He put his upper garment on and turned to look at me.

"Well My Lord it turn out everyone was wrong about me being her reincarnation, you see I am actually Midorikos reincarnation" I said softly. This subject was always touchy for me I guess, knowing that's all people know me for sometimes is that I am the new kikyo…. I just wish people would see me for me and not someone who died years ago.

"My own theory about this whole situation is that since Kikyo burned her body with the Shikon No Tama, it took in her essence. I believe the Tama had a plan or possibly fate had one, but it would take her essence and make me resemble Kikyo more than Midoriko. The reason for that is that the Tama and fate knew that Kikyo would be resurrected. I was dragged her when I was 15 summers old, barely a woman, I am from 500 years into the future. Mistress Centipede had dragged me down the Bone Eaters Well, but somehow I fought her off. The Tama was in my body at the time, and when Mistress Centipede attacked the village I ran into Inuyashas forest where he was sealed. Something pulled me to free him the first time I saw him. I pulled the arrow free because at the time the Tama hadn't been ripped out of my side. You see Keadea told me that the kind of arrow was sealed under with could only be taken off by the person who shot it. I believe that at the time Kikyo had taken Midorikos place inside the Tama. That was the only way how she could be reincarnated; I believe fate knew that Midorikos power was the only way to fully destroy the Tama forever. So releasing Inuyasha from the tree was fate as well because he knew Kikyo, and when her grave soil was stolen he'd go look for who took it. Which lead us to the witch that brought Kikyo back as a clay pot. But she wasn't useful to the witch because her soul was in the spirit realm; it was trapped in the Tama that was just recently shattered. But when Inuyasha called Kikyos name, the shards power drained because Kikyos soul was set free upon hearing the voice of the man that she had believed killed her, and my soul was sent back to the jewel, but somehow Kikyos body had taken some of my soul in to it by mistake since the souls were switching places, which made me come back for the land of the dead when my body called my soul back to my body. And when Kikyo dead again she was sent back to the jewel to try and help the rest of us kill Naraku. The day I was sucked into the Jewel I realized all of this, and I knew the wish to finally get rid of Tama for good and with the Tama gone I regained the other half of my soul and have been training ever since to become a Miko Warrior."

Sesshomaru looked at me, his eyes just burning into mine, it felt like he reading my soul. I finally broke eye contact and spoke again "you said if I was successful in my offer you would accept my proposition of your assistance?" I finished with a lump in my throat.

Sesshomaru gave me growl and said "I have not forgotten my word, I am not so dishonorable in making you restore my arm without repaying you in some form, what is it that you need my assistance in" his voice was gruff and low, it was very pleasant to hear but also scary.

"I need your help in tracking down Inuyasha, you see My Lord we haven't seen him in a week, he ran off after he and I had gotten into a small disagreement. And I cannot sense his presence anymore, he has never been able to hide himself before and I have no way in tracking him down, Shippos nose cant track him and you're the strongest demon I know in the lands…please I wish to find him and make sure he is alright.." I bowed my head to hide the pain in my eyes.

Sesshomarus POV

I watch as she bowed her head to me, I could smell the sadness radiating off of her in waves. For some reason my beast was displeased by the scent of her pain. I take another look at my restored arm, and then back at her. Her story was extremely intriguing, and sounded considerable actually. All the events and how the outcomes lead to at the final battle. And it also explained why she was just so much different than anyone he had ever encountered.

I knew I couldn't say no to her because she was true to her part of the deal. Even though I wasn't happy that I was being asked to find my hated half-brother, but the onna errand her reward for her assistance.

"Let's get going, the morning is still young and it isn't beginning to warm, let us take advantage of cool while we can shall we Miko?" I said flatly. She looked at me with another smile and it pulled at my heart.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" she bowed to me again and then turned to grab her things. He didn't know what he got himself into but he has a feeling things will be entertaining regardless of what his rational side was thinking.

**Well its kinda short but I think I did pretty good, oh and my version of the shikon thing might be kind of confusing but I didn't know how else to put it but I figured I warn you I had a hard conveying what im truly trying to say so bear with me plz! Thanx!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Whats The Matter With Me?

**Hello everyone who is reading this, and sorry to those who have been waiting for another chapter. I have been very busy and have had little time to write, Ill try and make this chapter good to compensate for the long wait ;} enjoy!**

KAGOMES POV

The mornings sweet cool breeze had died hours ago, leaving only the hot and humid flat air.

It was almost unbearable in this kimono, it was just like a walking heater! Its just awful...its times like these I wish I was a demon. They have all the perks of live besides one thing...emotions. A lot of demon don't feel anything beside blood lust and the urge to procreate. I mean the demons of the status of Sesshomaru have the capability but refuse to show or even say the feel anything at all.

It just seems silly to me that demons are so afraid to show they care about things...but I do understand that if they show emotion and someone see this they are considered weak. They would lose the respect with in there own ranks of there society.

Sesshomaru hasn't spoken a work since he announcement of our departure. The man...er...demon wasn't even sweating for Pete's sake! His skin was completely dry! How in Kami is that even fair!

Here I am sweating like pig and I probably smelled just AWFUL! I wanted a break and I desperately wanted a cool stream to dive into and cool off for a bit. But something told me if I sugested the idea he would tell me that 'we don't have time for foolishness'...humph...

all of a sudden he stops directly in front of me and with him stopping so close in front of her she ran into him and ended up falling backwards on her butt.

"HEY! That hurt you jerk!" I said angerly look at him with fire in my eyes. Who just stops infront of someone like that without even at least stepping a side at least! Jeez...

Sesshomaru turns his head to look at me slightly and said "We shall rest for a bit, you may do as you please I shall return shortly" and then walks into the forest without looking back.

I could have hugged him if he wasn't gone already! I happily expand my senses and find a river grazing the tips of my aura. With a happy sigh I start to head that way, excited at the chance to cool off and relax for a moment.

It didn't take me long to reach the river, I found an area to change and safely leave my cloths.

I walk over to the bank and stick my toe in the water, it was really chilly for once. I slowly made my way in trying to adjust to the temperature of the water. When I finally felt as though I could handle it I dove right it, I swam to the bottom and sat there for a moment, enjoying the strange peacefulness of being under the water. Feeling as though you were nothing just a object floating in an endless stream of nothingness.

When my lungs burned for air I resurfaced, feeling cool and refreshed. The moment I was out of the water I felt the power signature of Inuyasha! And he wasnt alone...i felt kikiyo as well. I felt some much pain that moment...it was indescribable...this whole time...our friend were left at the mercy of forest and its inhabitants...mean while hes been with her this whole time...i felt betrayed...sicked by his digressions.

I speed back to the shore, putting one a fighting kimono that was a lot like Sango's but my color was a deep red and the rest of it plain black. I put my hair up and pull out an enchanted sword she keeps hidden in her back pack. I called her Ivory, my sword has the ability to absorb another s power and reflecting it in a purification blast three times stronger. The old blacksmith was a slick old man, he has been helping me in secret, he believes if I continue to grow in power and strength that I will be one of most formidable foes anyone will come across for being a mere human female. The sword could transform into the size of pen when need be.

I was ready confront this bastard...for betraying his pack...for betraying me! I let out my full aura and release my power in waves. Challenging him from afar, I knew the idiot would take it head on. And as if on gue I feel his aura start to come at me in a greater speed then before. I felt a smirk grace my lips. I will show him where is place is now! He lost his pack when he so carelessly left them to there fates without even a goodbye!

I see his figure race toward me, I get into a battle stance and wait for him to stop. He reached me in less then a minute and kikiyo was on his back.

I have never felt so anger in my life, I felt as though my blood was on fire...i could feel a blood lust grip my body in its snare, I wanted nothing more then to rip him apart! After all we've had done for him...all that I had put up with and sacrificed for him! Everything was or nothing! All the pain and agony...the bitter tears and longing all for him to through it away for her! She was full of hate and despair...she wasnt the women she once had been...she had no warm or life...and her emotions were long dead with her heart. And yet he was more loyal to this creature then his own friends that have safed him and help him when he was injured and when it was the night of the new moon and he a human we help protect him from major harm. And this was the graditued that he gave us...

"K-kagome..." Inuyasha stuttered out in pure shock. I had kept a lot of my growing power under a tight leash...no one could sense it, I had become a lot stronger since the time I was told I could be more powerful then midoriko herself.

"What are you doing away from the group! And why do you smell like Sesshomaru!" he yelled at me angerly. I just looked at him with a cold stare and said "A better question Inuyasha is why are _**YOU **_away from the group! Its been DAYS! And you couldnt even come back and check on us! You just abandoned us for _**HER! **_How could you do this to us, after all we've been through...you couldn't even give us that much...was it worth it Inuyasha? Are you truly happy now!". My voice held so much ice to it that Sesshomaru would have been jealous.

Inuyasha face was priceless in my opinion, I have never spoken to him like this and boy did it feel good to let loose on him!

I was broken out of my musing when I heard him yell "ITS NONE OF YOUR DAME BUISNESS WHY IM AWAY FROM THE GROUP WENCH! I WAS GOING TO COME BACK TONIGHT YOU IDIOT SO HOW BOUT YOU GET YOUR NOSE OUT OF OUR DAME BUISNESS! NO GET BACK TO CAMP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" I was completely shocked at his reaction to my out burst, never before has he been so harsh to me...it sliced at my heart. But the pain was soon replaced with burning raging fury. I wanted nothing more then to make him respect me, and the only way to do so...is to battle him and kick his dog butt!

He will have no choice to call me alpha when I challenge his leadership and beat him in the battle. "Inuyasha son of the Great Inu No Tashio I challenge you for the right of pack leader!" my voice echoed around the area, I heard Inuyasha chuckle at me and say "Your really challenging you protecter for alpha? Keh...you wana play hard ball ill play hard ball I accept your challenge Ka-go-me, but I wont go easy on you so if you die your own blood is on your hands not mine you asked for this!" he snarled at me as he withdrew his sword.

I just glared at him wishing my stare would burn him alive! I prepare for his famous charge in sword a blazing, I watch as he dashes toward me and I dodge out of the way, slicing at his back cutting him open. He hisses out in pain and growls at me fiercely swiping at me with his giant fang. But then suddenly his sword transforms back to its second form of being a rusted blade. Inuyasha becomes furious about this new development and throughs the sword to the side, ready to use only his claws. I laugh at him and say with a grin "it seems that even your father is so ashamed of you that he has taken away his ultimate gift to you, your sword has lost all demonic aura...it will forever stay in this form. Again inuyasha how does it feel to be abandoned by the ones who love for someone who only wants to take your life. And yet you don't care...i loved you...ive loved you for years Inuyasha...i tried to show you that I loved you as you...i didn't want you to change like she did...i love you as a hanyou...but anything we could have had is now gone...now all I feel is disgust as I gaze at you...when I beat you you are out of the pack...leave with her and never come back you traitor! I needed you to help me protect everyone...what if someone died because you weren't there to help us! You didn't even think of that did you! UGH you make me sick!" I scream at him, I channeled my miko powers into Ivory and screamed PURIFICATION WAVE, as I swung my sword blue waves of my purification powers rained upon him, burning him extremely bad.

I heard kikyo scream his name has he falls to ground unconscious and badly burned everywhere.

I look at her and I scowl, I collect my things and expand my aura once more only to find Sesshomaru in the tree line, he must have come to see what I was going to do with the Half breed once he felt my challenge...that sneaky bastards probably new he was in the area and watched the steps to our meeting unfold. Well I cant say I am mad at him, he promised to take me to inuyasha and nothing more, I didn't exactly ask him to bring me to him in a specific way. I walk in his direction with a feeling of pride and happiness

I have finally proved my worth and I was about to show everyone that I Kagome Higarashi am no weakling!

**Well tell me what you think guys? Id really like reviews! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note  
**

**hey guys just wanted to say that my next chapter will explain a lot more then everything right now...i know that I havent explain why no one could sense inuyasha and stuff so just give a little more time kay guys **

**ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :The injured heart of a young miko

Sesshomarus Pov

I stood behind the tree line waiting for the three to meet, I had this urge to watch the scene unfold. I didn't watch the miko bath out of the respect and my own honor but I couldn't help but glance in her direction a few times. For a human...her body wasn't unpleasant to look upon, she had all the things that could make even a youkia female would scowl in jealousy. But I only saw glances, a lot of the details weren't clear as others.

I felt my brother coming for miles, and was waiting patiently for the miko to notice as well. I witnessed her dive and stay there for a moment and after that...she went on high alert. And the she did something that surprised me...a fate hard to reach for me. She let out her full aura, not like when she restored my arm..no..this was her true essence...her stunning power. She was so powerful, and only a mere human and a female no less! I had some trusted Generals that didn't have half the power she held at this moment.

But I could sense her pain and rage boiling under her features, her eyes held a fire that was raging...as though hell itself was being shown through this onna's eyes. She looked stunning to me in this moment...her display of power called to my beast. He wanted her badly, and I was having trouble controlling him in his tight cage I keep in in.

when I gained enough control back I had noticed that the half breed had made is appearance known with his once dead miko on his back. I looked back at the miko and noticed the look in her eye, it was the look of clear betrayal.

I watched them share there harsh words to each other, mentally cheering her on for making him look like a inconsiderate pup he is. She was a feisty one, it was kind of attractive.

And then she did something that shocked me yet again, she challenged his role as alpha! I am surprised that she had any knowledge of their kind and there breeds way of life. The Slayer must have informed her of this, I know Inuyasha would never tell her something like that.

As there few blows were underway, I noticed that the miko had in fact become extremely skilled with a sword. I had been surprised that she even had a sword, when I saw her remove a small object from her bag I hadnt been prepared to see the small object become an elegant Katana with an Ivory sheath and handle.

She managed to slice the half breed across the back with little effort. It seems as though Inuyasha hadn't know that the miko held this much skill. The idiot had one the most powerful beings in his pack and he treated her like a dog. It was infuriating for me to watch the blight of my fathers heritage to disgrace his name even more.

I watch Inuyashas sword return to its rusted form and was ultimately confusing for him, his fathers sword was useless now...but how? Could it be that his father took away is give to his youngest pup?

From the lack of demonic aura within the sword I could only assume it was true.

The final moments of there fight held more sharp words but in the end miko dealt the last blow. She was now alpha and inuyasha was now the outcast once more with only his bitter intended for company.

I curse myself for forgetting to mask my aura when I felt her massive aura touche mine in discovery. But I couldnt be mad once I saw her face...for once she held the look of pride and confidence. And for the life of me I couldnt bring myself to ruin her victory, it was infuriating that she held such a power over me and had no idea that I had an internal and external conflict when she was every near and even she is out of reach.

Kagomes Pov

I strolled toward Sesshomaru with the intentions of leaving with him. I wanted to be as far away from Inuyasha as possible.

Before I reached him I felt a blast of energy coming at me, out of instinct I pulled up my barrier around me and Sesshomaru, the dark energy hit the barrier and disintegrated on contact. I turn to see Kikiyo looking at me with hate in her dull brown eyes.

"You foolish girl! Now he will be useless to me for days! You little brat, your jealousy of our relationship is beyond childish!" I heard her say in her cold voice. She had not changed since her time as a pot of clay and grave yard soil. She just had the body of a mortal now or that's what I had thought...that dark energy came from her...her soul was so bitter when she died that now her once pure power has become tainted.

"I have enough respect for myself not to feel jealousy over someone like you. Besides you've known all along that I wasn't your reincarnation and yet your still rude to me and yet I've done nothing but save your life on different occasions. Is it you that perhaps is jealous of me? I have surpassed you in power far beyond the levels you could have ever managed to reach. You are now in MY shadow, though I do appericate your help with spreading the word that I was your reincarnation...i have survived this long because of your help so I hold no ill towards you in that area but I will not forgive you for everything you have done to me and my friends." I spoke to her in a chillingly calm voice.

Kikiyos lip snared up in a snarl and hissed " your _**destiny **_destroyed my life! I had to die because of you! Everything that has happened to me...all my pain...all my suffering...i lost the part of my life where I was pure! My soul was so tainted when I died thinking inuyasha had been the one to kill me...that I know have the powers of a disgusting WITCH! I am now one of the things that I had once been bound by duty to kill! All I had ever known was being a miko! And your life has taken that from me!" she held unshed tears in her eyes. And in that moment I felt guilty for her...never once thinking of the suffering she was put through so that I could fulfill my destiny...but I couldn't help but feel angry that she is stuck in that past...not realizing she has a chance to be better then what she was...even if her power wasn't pure anymore.

" and yet you still live in the past Kikyo...you have another chance of life and you are stuck feeling bitter towards me for something I did not ask for this...i didn't not ask to be who I am...i did not ask for your fate to be twistedly fated to mine in some way...if I had a choice...i would have changed so much but I cant...i may be powerful but I cannot change time...and neither can you. Try and live a happy life Kikyo, you have Inuyasha again, be better then you were even if you are what you were taught to kill and hate. Kami gave you a second chance...a chance to see that even people with your kind of powers are people. You spent your whole life prejudice toward any creature that wasn't pure...maybe it time to live in there shoes and understand that they are people too?" as I finished I could tell that she was in shock at what I had just said. Most likely surprised by my sincerity.

I then had a light bulb go off over my head said quickly "Where you the one that masked Inuyasha aura from me?" my voice kinda squeaky. She sighs and says "yes it was I that hide him from you, he didn't want you guys finding him for awhile so I did what he wished".

When I heard that it stung a bit to know he didn't want his so called friends to find him. But that was over now. He was no longer allowed in the group and we most likely will never cross paths again, I will make sure of that.

I turn to Sesshomaru and without even saying a word, as if communicating on a different level, he starts walking back into the forest. I look back at Kikyo and said "relay this message to the idiot when he wakes up, if you both some much as try to hurt my pack I will not put it below myself to kill you both. Do you understand?" I voiced holding authority. She just stares at me and nods her head.

I turn away from them again, running to catch up to Sesshomaru. Today was the start of something new. I was finally alpha, and I will show everyone that I wont let them down or my name isn't KAGOME HIGURASHI!

**Well I hope this chapter was good for everyone who is following my story! Reviews please! JA NE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

**Hey well I figured id put this up to explain why my writing can be a tad confusing for most. You see I have this bad problem where I mix up "I" and "She/He or Him/Her" for some reason I mix it up all the time. And my eyes dont pick it up because I know what I was trying to say and my eyes always miss something involving these words. Its almost like dyslexia but different. So im sorry to those who are annoyed by it, ill try to look harder and read slower to see where my mistakes are but I also have bad grammer, I never really picked up on any of it. It just confused the heck outta me. But I hope you all will be patient because its not something I can fix over night. Thanks Ja ne **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Authors note: sorry for the repost i didnt ment to post the other one, this is the revised version of chapter 8, i add a few things i think you might kind of notice** **but other than that enjoy!**

The hurt of the aftermath

Kagome's POV

…...

I walked silently behind sesshomaru, not feeling the need to speak. He could feel my pain well enough. I bet I practically reeked of it…and yet I couldn't help myself from letting it pour out. My heart was filled with sorrow and agony…even though I now see inuyasha in a more true light…I still wished that somehow I could have persuaded his heart to me…see life with a different view…with a purpose…to let him know he belong somewhere…the only thing he had ever wanted…and I had wanted him to belong by my side. I want to heal his scarred heart, mend the broken trust he held in him self and humanity.

He was a broken man walking a road that most will never know. A road that leaves men full hate and misery. Unable to feel belonged…knowing that both sides wished for your death. He had no family that was willing to spare him a second glance. He suffered greatly…and I wanted to heal his heart and soul…and yet…he chose her. And my heart ached….it ached so much that I couldn't stand it. And I knew that sesshomaru didn't feel…anything…so trying to speak about it would be pointless, and it wasn't his responsibility to cheer me up. He wasn't apart of my life nor pack…and after he takes me back to my friends we will part ways…and become strangers once more. I wouldn't even look at him…I didn't want him to see how defeated my soul looked…and…I didn't want to see his eyes…the eyes that look like the ones I fell in love with all those years ago.

Yet…I couldn't help but glance just once…but I failed to notice that he was looking at me before I held my eyes to his gaze.

His eyes were so much like Inuyashas and yet…so different at the same time. Inuyasha held the eyes of a rash boy, emotions flying about in his body…but sesshomaru…his eyes were intense and brilliant in color. He held the eyes of a man…of honor and high regard.

My eyes held his, and I could tell he was shocked at the state I was in. Maybe he never expected someone like me…to look so drain and broken…my heart tattered and worn and my soul ragged and torn.

And I believe he actually looked compassionate at my pain, as if he wanted to say something…but was to stubborn to say it. I was afraid that he was going to taunt at my overwhelming composure of weakness and self pity. He began to move toward me…and I felt truly afraid of him…he was probably going to kill me. Kill me for showing such weakness to someone of his stature and nobility.

I close my eyes…not being able to look into his eyes before he decided to cut me down. And I held my breath…waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled forward, I gasped and opened my eyes in shock to see myself being pulled into his chest. His hand held the back of my head gently and his other held my waist to him…I was shocked to the my core. I couldn't wrap my mind around why…why would he hold me like this…like he wanted to help. It made my heart hurt more. He held me the way Inuyasha wouldn't. It hurt me so bad I just wanted to die…to end consuming pressure that felt as though my heart would cave if I dared moved but all my body wanted to do was release everything…just pour out all the pain inuyasha left me to deal with while he left with the traitor. I barely release the breathe I didn't truly realize till then that I had…and began to sob uncontrollably into the chest of the proud human hating demon Lord…Sesshomaru.

I didn't know what came over me in that moment…I just let loose all the agony and pain my insides were pouring out in waves upon waves. He held me closer as my cries of misery grew louder and began to what sounded to me was…purring. And for what ever reason, I began to calm down, slowly I began to drifted off still standing against his chest.

Sesshomaru's POV

…...

I had been walking along side the young miko silently for quite a long time. Both not finding the words to say. I could feel her sorrow streaming out of her like a river. And I felt the urge to comfort her…to make her pain stop. It tore at my sanity and my beast was rattling in its cage begging to kill the Hanyou for the agony I could see in her features at this moment.

It wasn't long before our eyes finally held together…and my heart felt a jolt of pain looking upon her beautifully sad eyes.

I had never known that a being could be so…so broken and shattered….

I couldn't control myself…I began to move toward her and her scent spiked in fear. My heart squeezed in pain at the scent…she had never been so afraid of me before.

My arms reached out as she closed her eyes and I pulled her toward my chest, her eyes shot open and I heard her gasp in surprise. Once I held her firmly to my chest, she stilled and I could sense her inner turmoil. I smelt the tears before she began to sob. The sound was like a mournful howl of a Inu who lost his or her loved one…it caused my best to cry out so viscously that I held her closer to myself tighter, my beast purring at her to calm her down, I was shocked that my beast was doing this…they only did this to there mates or who they considered their mate.

My eyes widen…could my beast…truly believe this miko…this onna…that…kagome was its one true mate? It was ridiculous! How could this ones true mate be a human! Were the fates of all the last remaining members of the sliver inu clan were to be tied to that of a human?

Yet…I couldn't be truly disappointed at the choice kami had apparently made for me. Even though she was human…something was different about her, she was just like a female youkia, ferrous and cunning. At times I had caught her growling at something and it wasn't at all like that pathetic sounds a humans vocal cords make when they try…no she sounded like a true animal of sorts. There was more to her then everyone was noticing. And I wanted to find out what was truly going on with her. I would remain by her side until she decides upon my notion of courting, but I must wait for the right moment for she is for to fragile, the hanyou scarred her in more ways then should have been allowed.

I felt her slowly relax and she slowly fell asleep in my arms, I could hear her soft breathing and her slowed heart beat. She looked so peaceful laying upon my chest. I sit down, cradling her to me like child. When she awakens we will travel once more.

I wish to earn her trust and perhaps sway her heart to mine. Out of all the women in the world the kamis made this one just for me, I could feel things would interesting trying to win her affections. I had a small grin grace my features, I hope the kamis don't disappoint me and I had a feeling they hadn't.

…...

**Sorry for such the long wait, I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing! Ja ne**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

What might be

Sesshomaru's Pov

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The sun was beginning to rise, spraying rays of light across the landscape. I slept little during the night. As the sun rose higher the rays beamed threw the trees splashing the Miko's face in my arms. Her face scrunched up in distaste while maneuvering to bury her face in my chest.

Instantly she snapped up, and began to struggle in my grasp. Her sent was coated in fear and anxiety, my beast began to cry in pain.

Purring erupted from my chest rumbling deep. In an instant she stopped and frozen. Every muscle in her small frame was rigid and tense. She barely even let a breathe pass her partly closed lips.

Her gaze was upon my face, completely frozen in shock. It was a priceless sight to behold. Her innocence was so enticing, rare to find in a Miko Warrior. Many of them suffer the life full of loneliness. Cursed almost to hunt there polar opposites in this war torn place we call home.

But this Miko was not like all those who he had come across in his travels. No one in all his years was anything like this small onna…Kagome.

Her eyes were breath taking in every right, the sun hit them just right and they shown a color that he couldn't even begin to describe. The Kamis have chosen well with this, she put any female to have graced his sheets to shame, and all of my carefully selected lovers were stunning in there own right…but this Miko out shone them all.

I placed my clawed hand on her cheek, the one she had so graciously given him to retain his help…only to be rewarded by betrayal of my idiot half brother…. It made my beast roar in fury. That was not a reward worthy of what she had done for him…but what could he do that could make up for such a travesty to her heart and pride?

She deserved the best quality of everything and anything. Things he could easily provide for her, but I know better. This woman was a simple kind of woman. All she wanted was love and loyalty…they very thing she gives so freely but receives so rarely. She was jewel that needed to be admired by all.

I caressed it gently and lightly…almost lovingl

. Her eyes grew wider and she paled. Her scent reeked of fear again, my beast began to howl in it chamber deep within me, trying top force its way to the surface. She was unfamiliar seeing this side of me. But I rained in the leash as tight as my power and will would barricade. I closed my eyes in a attempt to not startle her.

I would frighten her more then she already was regardless of what my beasts intentions toward its intended mate. She my have no knowledge of Inu Youkias courting/ mating sign or customs. He would only scare her more if he broke through.

"kagome…are you well" I said in a baritone voice trying to sound normal to keep her from panicking. She stares at me for just a few more short moments and opens her delicate lips and says "w-why..are y-y-you h-holding…m-me….like..this My Lord" she stuttered out. Her checks a bright red from embarrassment. It was a delicious sight, I have never felt the urge to kiss a female with this much…fever before. Every ounce of me wanted to kiss her into oblivion and make her forget her pain. My beast was going crazy and I was losing control fast.

So I did what I had to do and I let her go like a flash and speed away from her to a near by tree. My beast was howling in rage at my actions, wanting to be close to her again wishing to smell her scent once more. I had gain enough control to keep him back in time.

That was to close…I have to be more careful or I'll be no better than my worthless half brother who broke this incredible woman in front of me with in stunted look upon her soft beautiful face. I wouldn't change her for the world…and soon she will be all _mine._

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;_

_Kagome's POV_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;

I felt myself being ripped out of sleep, all I could see was a offset yellowish orange. It was so bright all I wished to do was hide my face its harshness. My face hit something uncomfortable and hard. My eyes shot open feeling myself being someone's grasp, I felt my heart sink

"I long have I been asleep!" I screamed in my head afraid Sesshomaru had left me and someone had found me and kidnapped me.

I struggle blindly trying to escape my suspected capture, until I heard the purring. It was the same purring that put me to sleep. I froze completely, I turn my head to stare at the man who I knew know was none other than Sesshomaru purring at me…and cradling me to his chest….I almost pass out from the overwhelming emotions sweeping through my veins poisoning every matter of my being.

He lays he's hand upon my cheek, likely but surely caressing my face. I thought I was still dreaming until he touched me with is dangerous fingers so daintily…it was almost loving. It caused my cheek to tingle under his smooth touch. His eyes were so tender and caring towards me. I couldn't breath…it had to be a dream…there is no way in hell that THE Lord of The West could be looking at me like this!

He hates my kind! This had to be some trick I had to be in a coma in a deep dream or even worse…I could be dead!

He was gorgeous In the mornings rays, the rays streaked in his eyes making looking like hot molten lava burning me with there intense gaze. But I enjoyed the burn deep inside…he look at me the way Inuyasha never did…he looked at me like I was a real woman.

But why would someone like him look at some lowly human in such way…my head hurt and my heart was dancing in my chest. I was so nervous and so vulnerable in his arms but I felt so safe at the same time.

It startled me when he said "Kagome…are you well" in his usual baritone voice. My heart hurt at this for the fact he could show me such tenderness only through his eyes…was I not worthy to talk to any other way but a commoner but he can look at me with the kind of passion he does now? Do all the Silver Inu Clam give mixed signals!

I finally stuttered out "w-why..are y-y-you h-holding…m-me….like..this My Lord" and not but in a instant I was on the ground and he was across the clearing panting almost.

I don't understand…what in the hell is going on here!

**Authors Note**

**Well I hope you all enjoy sorry if there is still a lot of mistakes I'm trying my best here. Review please! Ja ne!**


End file.
